Civilization: Beyond Earth March 2015 update
The following is a full list of the patch notes for the Beyond Earth winter 2015 update, released on March 11, 2015. Localization * Added support for Simplified Chinese Wonders * General cost pass on all Wonders * Xenodrome - Provides a small positive influence to alien opinion each turn, and negative alien opinion recovers twice as quickly * Panopticon - Gives +1 unit sight and +5 anti-orbital strike range on city * Mass Driver - Gives +1 city strike range and +25% city strike damage * Gene Vault - Gives free worker to new cities * Ectogenesis Pod - Gives 1 Food per 4 pop in its city * Quantum Computer - Gives free orbital unit maintenance and +50% orbital unit duration * Drone Sphere - Gives +50% speed to worker builds and explorer expeditions * Cynosure - Gain +1 for every 3 population in its city * Ansible - Affinity XP is gained 25% faster * Stellar Codex - +8 Orbital Coverage range * Master Control - Free Maintenance and +1 Movement for Workers * Precog Project - Military Units can achieve two additional levels of Veterancy * Human Hive - City immune to Covert Operations * Holon Chamber - Gain equivalent to 10% of global income each turn * Archimedes Lever - Any hostile unit within 2 tiles of the city suffers 10 attrition damage per turn * Memetwork - All Affinity Level requirements for buildings, units, and wonders reduced by 1 * New Terran Myth - +2 from Trade routes * Markov Eclipse - Military Units attack at full strength even when damaged * Promethean - City no longer produces * Nanothermite - All air, ranged, and city bombard attacks 25% stronger * Xenomalleum - +5 , , and resource * Xenonova - Penalties due to reduced by 50% * Bytegeist - All Virtue Tier synergy bonuses require one less point to complete * Armasail - City suffers 50% less damage from ranged attacks * Deep Memory - +1 for every 3 in every City * Tectonic Anvil - +5 from Canyons * Crawler - +25% for buildings and wonders * Daedelus Ladder - All City Yields +10% * Resurrection Device - Benefits from positive effects increased by 50% General balance * Domination victory is now won by controlling all original player capitals including your own. * Veterancy Promotions: All combat boost promotions add +10% strength * Veterancy Promotions: All unit heal promotions starting at level 4 heal 75 hp * Veterancy Promotions: Adding level 5 and 6 unit veterancy promotions to work with Precog Project * Virtues: Replaced Applied Aesthetics virtue with Applied Metasociology virtue - City Intrigue decreases faster when an Agent is present * Virtues: Settler Clans virtue now gives +1 population in new cities * Trade Routes: Trade route slots now primarily unlocked based on city population. Trade Depot allows building trade routes and gives 1 slot, all others unlock at population thresholds * Trade Routes: Added option to auto-renew Trade Routes * Covert Ops: Lowered intrigue level required for affinity covert ops * Friendly aliens no longer prevent city citizens from working plots UI * Added tech filters for Units and Orbital categories * Victory progress tooltips show explicit status of quest objectives * Re-enabling yield for canyon plots (2 , not improvable) * Added "Incoming Transmission" on main menu for in-game messaging AI * Fixed an issue where Victory Wonders could be built by AI in captured territory, and not be able to be interacted with * Fixed an issue that could cause the AI to not aggressively target rival planetary Wonders * Fixed an issue where non-Harmony AI players were not clearing Miasma properly * AI is now more selective about desiring alliances * AI will now form alliances to counter a strong shared neighbor. Other * Added my2K functionality to title, allowing cross-game connectivity and unlocks with other Firaxis titles (starting with Sid Meier's Starships), along with other future perks * Added Glacier map that unlocks when signing in to my2K for the first time Bugs * Fixed an issue where Covert Ops panel could go blank in the middle of a game, or after a coup * Fixed an issue where AI aircraft city UI was displaying in Fog of War * Fixed an issue where resource pods and relics where not placing properly on the Taigon map type * Fixed an issue with the Growth Potential quest failing when the AI would destroy a target station * Fixed an issue where an AI leader would sometimes propose an offer that they would not accept when you agreed * Fixed an issue where a player might not be able to restart a Victory wonder (like the Beacon) if a Victory wonder was attacked after the countdown had started * Fixed an issue that was causing the skeleton to not drop when a Worm was killed (still only a chance, but now works properly * Fixed an issue that was causing under an existing alien nest to not be counted when the nest turned friendly * Fixed misc crashes as reported by Steam error reporting * Additional misc bug fixes References * Information on the Civilization: Beyond Earth winter 2015 update Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Updates (CivBE)